The Crazy Years
by nightbird-klisses
Summary: The college life of some of the New Directions alumni. This should be fun. (Sorry, I kind of suck at summaries) Basically, this is how I imagine a Glee spin- off could go.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fic. Reviews are appreciated!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, any of the songs/ lyrics I might mention, or anything you might recognize

Quinn Fabray walked into her apartment. She laid down on the couch, deciding to try to take a nap. All of a sudden the door opened and Santana Lopez came in singing the song that had been stuck in her head all day:

"I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR  
Louder, louder than a lion  
Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar"

'Oh, that's right," Quinn thought to herself "It's not _my_ apartment, It's _ours_." 'Ours' meaning Quinn's, Santana's, Kurt Hummel's, and Rachel Berry's. Quinn lived with Kurt, Rachel, and Santana on the weekends a few years ago in an old apartment in Bushwick, New York. When Quinn decided to move in full time after switching from Yale to NYU, the group of four found a really nice three bedroom apartment that was a few doors down from their friends, Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson, Tina Cohen- Chang, and Brittany S. Pierce. Their other friends, Noah "Puck" Puckerman and Artie Abrams, were living in an apartment a few buildings down. All in all it was a pretty good life. But life is life, which means it gets pretty crazy sometimes...

A/N: Sorry it was kind of short. This is more of an introduction. This chapter was based mostly around Quinn but, other chapters will be based on other characters. Also, to clear up any confusion this is a couple of years in the future, for example Kurt, Quinn, Santana, Rachel, Puck, and Brittany are all 20/ 21 and Tina, Sam, Blaine, and Artie are all 19. Other things will probably be discussed in later chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay so here's the second chapter. It pretty much continues where Chapter 1 left off. Just in case anyone was wondering the pairings for this story will be Klaine and Brittana. Later Tike, Quick, and probably Samcedes (and maybe some others). Also, I don't own anything you might recognize (example: Glee)

Santana made herself a sandwich and walked towards the couch, only to find Quinn trying to take a nap. Quinn glared at her and sat up. "Did I disturb you?" Santana asked. "Yeah, but it's fine" Quinn replied, yawning. Santana got up "Well, I'll let you rest." Suddenly, Brittany ran into the apartment "Hi!" She quickly kissed Santana and hugged Quinn. "What's up?" Santana asked, Brittany was practically hopping with excitement. "What? Oh, nothing I just ate a bunch of candy before coming over here and now I'm really hyper" "Oh." Quinn laid down and closed her eyes.

"Come on, let's go over to your place" Santana whispered. "I think Kurt and Blaine are there" Brittany whispered back. Santana sighed "That's okay, we can hang out with them." Brittany smiled and Santana kissed her cheek. Then the two of them walked down the hall to Brittany, Blaine, Sam, and Tina's apartment. Sure enough, Kurt and Blaine were there, watching some television show. "Hey guys" Santana greeted the two. "Hi" Blaine smiled at the her and Brittany. Kurt waved, not taking his eyes off the TV. Blaine quietly laughed at his boyfriend and then got up. "So, what's going on?" He asked Santana. "Quinn's trying to take a nap over at Santana's apartment so, we came to see if you and Kurt wanted to hang out with us" Brittany explained. "Um, sure, where are we going to hang out?" Blaine questioned. "Oh yeah, we hadn't really gotten that far." "No clubs!" Kurt shouted from the couch. Santana frowned. Kurt's TV show ended and he joined the conversation "Why don't we just wander around Times Square?" "That sounds good" Brittany states and Santana and Blaine nod in agreement.

The group of four put on jackets and went outside. Santana got a taxi and they set off for Times Square. Once in Times Square, they got out of the taxi and started walking. Blaine laced his fingers with Kurt's. Santana and Brittany linked pinkies. For a while they just wandered around until they ran into Rachel. "Hey Rach" Kurt greeted the small brunette. Rachel smiled at them "Are you guys on a double date?" "Not really, I mean, I guess it could be, we're just wandering around, I don't know, are we on a double date?" Brittany looked at Santana, confused. Santana shrugged. "You can join us if you want" Blaine told Rachel. "Oh, thanks for the offer but, I have to get to rehearsal, I'm just grabbing coffee and then going" Rachel was in Wicked, it was just a small part but, Rachel didn't mind. "Oh, okay have fun" Kurt, Santana, Brittany, and Blaine waved as Rachel walked away.

After a while, the four decided to get some food. They found a small restaurant and sat down to eat. While waiting for their food, Kurt said "We should do this more often." "Yeah" Blaine and Santana agreed. Brittany grinned "Definitely, this was an awesome idea, Kurt." Kurt smiled back "Thanks Britt." "I can't believe we've never thought of this before" Blaine stated.

After eating, the group went back to their apartment building, where they ran into a familiar face they hadn't seen in a while...

A/N: I know, it's still pretty short. I promise I'll try to make future chapters longer. Also, I'm going to try to get more characters into the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sebastian?" Blaine asked, his eyes wide. Sebastian Smythe stood in the middle of the hallway of the apartment building with the same expression on his face that Santana, Kurt, Blaine, and Brittany had, complete disbelief. "What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, trying not to sound rude, and failing. "Um, I live here" Sebastian responded, also failing to hide his rude tone. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand before he could say anything else and said "Well, nice seeing you, but, we have to go." Sebastian gave a small wave and unlocked the door nearest to him. Blaine took Kurt back to the Hummel- Lopez- Berry- Fabray apartment (named by Kurt) and Santana took out her key and unlocked the door. Rachel, Quinn, Sam, Puck, Tina, and Artie were all hanging out.

"I can't believe he lives here. In this building. I can't believe he lives on this floor. I can't-" Kurt continued to rant and Rachel gave Blaine a confused look. "Sebastian lives on this floor" He explained. "Oh" Was all Rachel said "Well it's not that bad." Kurt was the only one who had never really let go of the whole 'Sebastian thing.' "Not so bad? This is-" Blaine silenced Kurt with a kiss. "Ugh" Kurt said, folding his arms. Santana laughed. "So what are we doing tonight?" Artie asked. "I was thinking we could watch a movie" Rachel said. "Okay, but, what movie?" Brittany asked. Just then, Blaine, Puck, Sam, and Artie started chanting "Avengers" over and over again. "No" Kurt, Quinn, Santana, Tina, and Rachel said at the same time. Brittany had joined the boys in chanting.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

Quinn sighed "Ugh. Fine." Puck pumped is fist in the air. Sam and Blaine high- fived. Brittany hugged Santana and Artie grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh my god, it's a movie, not a freaking award!" Santana exclaimed, annoyed. Blaine, Brittany, Artie, and Puck shrugged and Sam went to go get the DVD from the other apartment. When Sam got back they all made popcorn and sat down to watch the movie. The movie had barely started when...

"Wait!" Sam shouted, "We need m&m's!" Everyone sighed. "And alcohol!" Puck added. "NO PUCK" Everyone chorused. "But..." "No." Quinn laughed as Puck folded his arms and pouted "I'm beginning to think you're five." Puck stuck his tongue out at her. Sam grabbed the candy and sat back down on the couch between Artie and Rachel. Santana was sitting in a chair, Brittany sitting at her feet, legs crossed. Kurt, Blaine, Puck, Tina and Quinn also sat on the floor. Kurt and Blaine sat so that their sides were touching, Quinn sat by Kurt. Puck and Tina sat by Blaine. Tina hit 'play' on the remote and the movie resumed.

*about 2 hours later*

The movie had finished and everyone was asleep. Kurt was sleeping against the side of Santana's chair, Blaine's head on his shoulder. Puck was spread out on the floor. Quinn and Rachel had each gone to their beds. Tina was in Rachel's spot on the couch, where she, Artie, and Sam were all asleep.

*next morning*

Puck woke up first to the smell of breakfast. He wandered over to where Quinn and Rachel were making the breakfast. Puck looked over at what they were making "Waffles?" Quinn smiled at him "Yep, they'll be ready in just a little bit so just be patient." He sat down at the small table while the two girls made the food. Kurt came over next, poured himself a glass of orange juice and sat down next to Puck. After a while everyone was awake and at the table, or at least near it. Everyone ate and then started to leave. Rachel and Tina were going shopping, Kurt and Blaine were going to see a movie with Santana and Brittany. Artie and Quinn were going to study at the library. "What are you doing today?" Quinn asked Puck as both of them, along with Artie, were walking out of the door. "Oh, I have a date with this girl named Belle" Puck told her. "Oh" Quinn was glad Puck didn't see her face fall. 'Why are you upset, Fabray?' She asked herself 'He's just a boy from high school, that knocked you up and now you're close friends, nothing more.' She shook her head and smiled at Puck, putting on her best "I'm happy for you" face. Artie looked at her confused. She sighed.

At the library, Quinn and Artie were studying. Or, at least Artie was studying, Quinn was having some trouble dealing with her feelings for Puck 'These aren't real feelings, Quinn, you're mind's playing tricks on you.' Artie looked over at Quinn and saw her looking frustrated with herself. "Okay, Fabray, What's up?" He asked her. Quinn looked startled. "What? Nothing, nothing..." She trailed off. "You still have feelings for Puck, don't you?" Artie looked at her. Quinn looked down at her textbook "Maybe." She thought about Puck's smile and the way he laughed and she fought the voice in her head fighting her feelings "No, I mean, Yes. I still have have feelings for Puck. "Wow, so what he said this morning about the date must have hurt." "A little bit" Quinn shrugged "It was more of a wake up call than anything though." Artie gave a small laugh "What, so Puck says something about dating another girl and you're mind just yells 'You're in love with this guy!' ?" Quinn sighed "I know it's silly." Artie instantly felt guilty "No, it's not, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything, that was kind of insensitive of me." "It's fine" she stated "Let's just keep studying."

A/N: Okay, So this chapter was a little bit longer. Sebastian will be coming back. We will also meet Puck's potential girlfriend sometime. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow, it's been a while since I about that. Okay, so this chapter is set a few months after chapter 3. I decided it was September in chapters 1,2, and 3 and now it's November.

Quinn was at the grocery store with Rachel. They had just met Puck's new girlfriend, Belle, and Quinn was taking it pretty hard.

*FLASHBACK*

"Hey guys, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Belle" Puck walked into the coffee shop holding hands with a petite brunette with blue eyes. Quinn's heart sunk. Rachel looked at Quinn, confused. But then she suddenly understood.

Puck had asked Rachel, Quinn, Blaine, and Sam to meet him at the coffee shop. They were the only ones who hadn't met Belle. They all agreed not knowing what they were meeting him for.

Rachel, Sam, and Blaine introduced themselves and then it was Quinn's turn. She put on her best "It's great to meet you!" face on and shook Belle's hand "I'm Quinn." She hoped her voice sounded cheery enough. "It's really nice to meet you guys. Puck has such nice friends" Belle told the group of four. They smiled at her, some smiles more forced than others. "It's great to meet you, too" Blaine said "Puck's told us a lot about you." "Awww, really?" Belle asked, turning to Puck and grinning at him. "Of course" Puck kissed her. Blaine and Sam smiled and then they looked at Quinn. Quinn's eyes were full of heartbreak, tears were starting to form. Sam and Blaine stopped smiling and Blaine said "Belle, it was great to meet you but the four of us really need to go." The four put their jackets on and left the small shop, waving at Puck and Belle. Quinn brushed away the tear that had fallen down her cheek. "How long have you been in love with him?" Rachel asked softly. "I don't know. A couple of months" Quinn shrugged.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Ugh, why do I have to be in love with Puck, of all people?" Quinn asked no one in particular. "I don't know" Rachel said quietly. Rachel had been listening to Quinn for about an hour now, and to be honest, she really didn't mind. Quinn sighed "Why couldn't I have fallen in love with Kurt instead?" "Beacause he's gay and in a relationship 'so adorable it hurts' relationship with Blaine?" Rachel questioned, unsure. "It's sounds simpler than falling in love with Puck" Quinn stated, finding the ice cream aisle. After grabbing about five pints of Ben and Jerry's, the girls went to look for some things that Kurt and Santana wanted and they ran into two familiar faces.

"Hi girls" Shelby Corcoran greeted Rachel and Quinn. Beth, now five, was sitting in the cart. "Um, Hi" Quinn said nervously, the last time she and Shelby saw each other they weren't exactly on the best of terms. "Hi Shelby" Rachel had no problem talking to her birth mother. "Say 'hi' Beth" Shelby told the small blonde. "Hi" Beth greeted, a little shy. Quinn swallowed "Hi Beth." "So, how have you two been?" Shelby asked. "Pretty good" Rachel asked. "I've been better" Quinn sighed. "It's been kind of a rough day for her" Rachel explained to Shelby. "I see" Shelby stated, understanding "Well, I'd love to stay and talk but, we have to go." "Alright, nice to see you and Beth" Rachel said, smiling. "Yeah" Quinn added, giving a small smile to Beth. "Bye" Beth told the two girls. Rachel and Quinn waved. As Shelby and Beth moved along. Rachel turned to Quinn "I think we have everything." Quinn nodded and they checked out.

Back at the apartment Kurt, Blaine, Sam, and Santana were hanging out. "I'm telling you, the look on Quinn's face was pure heartbreak" Blaine told Kurt and Santana. Sam nodded "Yeah and then she admitted to being in love with him outside of the coffee shop." "This must be so hard for her" Kurt said. Just then, Quinn and Rachel walked in with the grocery shopping. Quinn felt a little bit better. Santana came up to her and hugged her. Quinn was a little shocked at first but then she smiled softly "Thanks 'Tana." She looked at Sam and Blaine over Santana's shoulder. They smiled sheepishly at her and mouthed 'Sorry.' 'It's okay' She mouthed back. Santana let go of Quinn. Rachel, who had been putting away the groceries, came back into the room. "What did you two do today?" She asked Santana and Kurt. "We went to and talked to Isabelle for a while" Santana informed her. "You talked to her, I was working" Kurt corrected her. "Whatever" Santana said. Brittany, Tina, and Artie entered the apartment. "What's up?" Tina asked. "Oh, nothing much, we're just talking about stuff we did today" Kurt said. "Yeah, and the fact that I'm in love with Puck" Quinn added. Brittany and Tina looked half surprised.

"Part of me knew it" Brittany told nodded in agreement "Me too." Quinn sighed "Well, it's not like I haven't been a little obvious about it." "Actually, you really haven't, it's just that there's always been chemistry" Tina explained. Everyone thought about and then nodded in agreement. "She has a point" Kurt stated. Then Artie got a text. "It's from Puck, he's coming to pick me up" He told the group. "Uh, I'll take you outside" Sam said. "We'll meet you back at our apartment" Blaine told Sam. "Okay." "Bye guys" Artie waved.

After a few minutes Brittany got up "We should be going." Blaine and Tina got up and nodded. Santana and Kurt pouted. Everyone laughed. Blaine kissed Kurt. Brittany kissed Santana. Hugs were exchanged and then the group of three left.

"So..." Kurt sat down. "What do we do now?" Quinn asked. "I say we get some ice cream out of the freezer and put in a movie" Santana sat on the arm of a chair for a second and then went over to the freezer. "Okay, what movie?" Rachel asked Quinn. "Um, this is going to sound kind of lame, but, can we watch Tangled?" Quinn asked "I'm in a Disney mood right now." Rachel let out a quiet laugh "Sure." Quinn smiled "Awesome." Ever since everything that happened with Finn, Quinn and Rachel's friendship had been stronger than ever.

Rachel put the movie in, Santana got out a pint of ice cream, and Kurt got a few blankets. After everyone was settled in, Quinn pressed play on the DVD remote. They laughed and sang along to the movie until it was done.

A/N: Okay, so, I think that next chapter will be Thanksgiving and maybe we'll see Sebastian again. Also, I felt the need to mention Finn in this chapter and it won't be the last time he's mentioned.

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
